


星尘溯回上

by SuYuu



Category: 1 - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-07
Updated: 2019-08-07
Packaged: 2020-08-11 07:03:50
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,817
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20149615
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SuYuu/pseuds/SuYuu





	星尘溯回上

000.  
不要踏入静谧的长夜。  
暮年也应在黄昏中燃烧。  
反抗吧，在这将逝的时光里反抗吧。  
——Dylan Thomas

001.  
2103年。属于战火纷飞与叛乱镇压。敏感政论外根本割不出一丝空隙讨论其他问题。战士不再为荣耀和民族而战，而在国家首脑的指示下疲于奔命。平民变得愈来愈麻木而漠不关心，电视机上播放的政治新闻不在他们的讨论话题中。他们已经不必在意经济和政治相关的舆论，生活中充斥的是“是否能填饱肚子”、“是否能活下去”这样索然无味的忧虑。  
无味，不无谓。  
这是一个不够好的年代，可以说里里外外都很糟糕。  
不仅是硝烟枪炮，同时人类也在被频繁的山火、沙尘暴、海啸侵扰，绿植少得可怜，农业收成一无所获。作物种类锐减，一百年前的常见品种在此时显得格外珍贵。  
Newt Scamander，本世纪鲜有的神奇动物保护学家——或许自己也稀少得像只神奇生物，再次被自然管理局撵了出来。他那”愚蠢可笑“的为神奇动物筹资划分自然保护区的提案，意料之中地被驳回。Newt没说什么，扯了扯嘴角流露不出什么失望的情绪，他僵着脸，提上破旧不堪的手提箱，一瘸一拐地向城郊暂居的公寓挪动。确实没什么好失望的，22世纪逼出了多少绝望的疯子。  
公寓离市区有相当一段距离，如果不是城市中心禁止魔法使用，他早踏上扫帚奔回家了。  
城郊的房子一般都破旧些，仿21世纪的外观，独栋儿的四五层楼。而市区那些小蜗居，则像是块块黑色的毫无变化的立方体，狭小逼仄地垒成一摞一摞儿，部分甚至堆砌悬挂在高空之上。天空是糟糕的地面环境下人类为自己寻找的新庇护所——那么多人共享一小块地，多的人当然应该飞到天上去。  
现有的自然资源无法养活地球的四十六亿人口，每年激增的饿死人数触目惊心。人类无法周转出资源给动植物，于是大肆掠夺下动物也在绝望中灭绝。Newt对此异常地坚持：“这世界不能没有魔法，和它所造就的神奇生物。”对此管理局与愚钝的众生嗤之以鼻，连肚子都填不饱的情况下魔法管什么用？  
他的钱款还暂时足够维护小箱子延展空间里的生态环境和栖居的神奇生物，但总有一天Newt必须做出至关重要的选择。最多一年，他就要决定是和那些挚爱的生物们共存亡，或是与人类流浪于茫茫无边际的浩瀚星海。

002.  
翻开箱子时Newt恍然惊觉，他已经相当一段时间没有见过Theseus了，有时他的哥哥会风尘仆仆出现在家里老式的电视屏幕，以及市区随处可见的广播屏幕上，巨大的一片儿。Theseus瘦了不少，显得很憔悴，背后通常站了一大片黑压压的人，他在汇报最近的战况。而他之前从来都是神采奕奕的样子，Newt想，战争和环境的双重折磨在人类身上深埋了什么？  
是仇恨与无法治愈的伤痛。  
如果什么时候Theseus能回家，他想他会主动去抱一抱哥哥，在那疲惫的脸容上印下亲吻以拂掉万里之外向他奔袭来的硝烟火药。生活在22世纪，本身就是向耶和华的赎罪。  
箱子上的照片摄于21世纪90年代，Theseus也才20出头的年纪，揽着Newt的肩咧嘴笑开。当时还能见到成片的绿植，房子后的树林有新鲜阳光透下来，斑驳地映着蝴蝶和盛开的雏菊花。Newt抬手摩挲着照片上年轻而神采奕奕的眉眼，心里叹了口气。手指上一层薄薄的落灰，近来空气的浑浊达到前所未有的程度，裸露在空气中的任何一样物品都吸附着细小的颗粒。  
等到这次Theseus回来他们需要谈一谈，关于未来的计划与安排，关于小箱子里的生死存亡。  
Newt顺着梯子爬进手提箱里，从仓库里取出该给动物们的食物口粮。鸟蛇看起来委屈巴巴的低垂着头，近来的食物少得可怜，但是Newt也没法再给他们更多了。他将搓得更细小的肉球掷进拜月兽群里，怜爱地伸手摸了摸那一团团小动物：“忍着点吧……为了活得更久。”  
嗅嗅已经不像从前那样悄悄跟Newt从箱子里钻出来去偷亮晶晶的漂亮玩意儿了，它们现在总在干草上蜷着，小爪子里总抱着几枚旧时代才有的金币把玩。钱币和贵金属都被拿去交换糊口的粮食，而拿到贵金属的人也不知道能拿它们做些什么。  
在这样一个时代里，比钱财宝物更珍贵的是饱腹。

003.  
打开窗户时扬起的尘沙墙得他咳嗽起来，几天前的飓风余孽作祟，来自非洲的沙粒几乎笼罩了整个伦敦——仿佛工业革命时期的老照片那样，空气里雾蒙蒙的浑黄，隐约可见的太阳呈现出末日将临般的赤红色。Newt盯着窗外出神，短暂地没有一丝风，环境处于诡异的寂静中。环境逼得每个人都神神叨叨的，仿佛马上就有人会跳出来传播关于末日的预言。  
“清洁一新。”等窗户再关上的时候，餐桌上甚至能捻出一层沙土，Newt从袖口中抽出魔杖念道。身后老式的电视屏上讯号接受时断时续的，声音吱啦啦地响，这些东西早就该换新的了，但是他对于操纵新玩意儿都不太擅长。现在的时代的巫师越来越少了，连魔法都被当成了古老而迷信的存在。  
“本次休战决定暂时不确定持续时间，预计将持续至本年年末……”Newt翻了翻从窗户里扔进来的报纸，他不确定Theseus是否会回家。Newt有六七个月没见过Theseus了，偶尔在电视屏幕或者报纸上见到时陌生得认不出来，他渴念对方鲜活的温度。

004.  
再清醒的头脑也抵不过本能驱使，在拉开门看到Theseus的那瞬间，这一对恋人就迫不及待地相拥而吻，Theseus身上甚至还套着一身防护服。Theseus没刮掉的胡茬儿磨蹭着Newt的下巴，粗糙的触感让他意识到Theseus现在真实地存在着。“你瘦了。”Newt伸手抚着哥哥消瘦的脸颊，现在颧骨瘦得清晰可见。脱掉防护服的过程中他看到Theseus后背上的陈年旧伤，一道一道的狰狞可怖。“呃，什么时候再去打仗？”近几年他们没怎么见过面，每次都被不同理由不同地区的战争拆得聚少离多。Theseus探身在他的鼻尖上亲吻了一下：“以后不会再去了。”  
Newt眼睛亮了亮，兴奋得如同竖着耳朵的漂亮小鹿。他张嘴想说些什么，但尽数被Theseus堵了回去。接吻过后，Theseus将Newt抱在怀里：“Newt，专心点。”我们现在正在一起。  
他对着Newt的耳朵吹气说：“我们做吧。”Newt的耳朵敏感极了，甚至不用他特意挑逗，只是一呼一吸就能将那里熏得通红。小Scamander被哥哥温热的温度环绕着，他感觉很舒服，近半年的分别让必要的欢好显得异常珍贵。平常见到Theseus时对方总是在屏幕背后宣布一些他最不喜欢的关于战争的条条框框，现在他的哥哥终于活生生地嵌在他里面，以他们早就默契不已的节奏爱抚他渴求填满的身体。平时被环境压抑的欲求之河终于迸发决堤，Newt呜咽着扭头衔咬哥哥的唇。尽管体力不支，但他还是希望能被粗暴对待更多，仿佛时间驻足于这间老式的小屋里，时光静止，而他们是永恒。  
“我很快就要走了。”  
Newt困得快睁不开眼睛，迷糊着问Theseus说你要去哪里。  
半梦半醒间他看到Theseus指了指窗外，那里本该是群星，并非充斥着昏黄的沙。Theseus久久地沉默了，直到被再三催促他才缓慢地说道：  
“去那里，最远的天上。”

005.  
——“真的要去吗？能不能拒绝？”  
——“……是总部的要求。Newt，对不起。”

“放心。不过只是次短途的飞行。”Theseus试图安慰沉默的弟弟，他像小时候那样揉弄着Newt的头发。“顶多一年我就能回来了。”  
他也不知道面临的将是什么未知的安排，但恐惧的情绪不应该蔓延到他们之间来，当然Theseus此时也认为这次就像过去的每一次任务，顶多持续个一年半载，接着他就能跟Newt如同普通人似的相处一段时间。离开的那个清晨Newt还在睡，前一夜刚经历完了抵死的狂欢。近期Newt都显得麻木不仁，直到昨晚才放肆地坦诚主动。泄精时Theseus甚至被要求将体液留在他身体深处，就算告诉他会生病也不依不饶。  
短暂的重逢结束于Theseus给Newt额头上的最后一个亲吻。他说了“很快就回来”，但是Newt没听见。所以这句话，到很久的很久之后，也没能兑现生效。

006.  
“先生您好，这是您所提取的现金。”  
“麻烦……您能不能帮我查一下这张卡能不能用？”Newt粗略地清点了一下手头的金额，尽数收进手提箱里。银行的工作人员接过那张崭新的卡片，他又补充道：“这是我哥哥的卡，Theseus Scamander。”  
Theseus自从几年前开始就将这些东西交给他保管，有时Newt在箱子里放久了也忘记了一些卡片的时效性，直到从Theseus收到提醒时他才会匆忙去银行办理手续。  
“您好，我们检测到这张是您本人的卡片，请问是需要提款吗？”  
“先生您好。”对面的机械工作人员智能化地在他眼前摆了摆机械臂，试图拉回Newt的注意力。Newt心想不可能啊，这些东西既然他没有修改过，何来账户变动一说？  
Newt皱了皱眉，他发出了查询的指令：”是什么时候修改的。”电子屏上赫然显示出来一串刺目的数字，大概是两个月前。他在脑海里搜寻半晌，突然间意识到了，那是Theseus离开地球的第二天。Newt心里一沉。  
或许Theseus根本就是在骗他，所有一切说辞都是为了让他更容易接受：他根本不是去执行什么会回来的任务。可能Theseus Scamander不会再回来了，也许是他抛下了Newt和整个地球，也许是他们失去了他，

007.  
“咳咳……。”睁开眼睛时周遭一片惨白。他花了几分钟适应目前的环境。这是第一次在旅程中被唤醒，或许不久之后他们就该抵达虫洞附近，完成寻找新栖息地的第一次穿梭。“Theseus，去查查你的邮件吧。”同事显然醒来得比他要早一会儿，对方已经浏览完了半悬浮屏上的信息，正在检查飞行器的运转情况。  
Theseus看向舷窗外，邈邈星汉里连太阳那颗人类赖以生存的恒星都变得微不足道。“邮件里都有些什么？”他向那台接收讯号的仪器走去，接下来他们将面临关乎存亡的第一步。Theseus打开了总控制的平台开关——  
忒修斯之船号载人飞行器，像一颗芥子，将在几十个小时之后进入虫洞。  
邮件里多数是发给他备份的资料与指令，他草草翻阅了几眼，打算保存关闭了事。“上校，您没收到来自家人的问候吗，算算现在也该是地球上的三四十年后了。”  
Theseus对邮件做了简单的筛选，排除接收到的官方指令，浏览起了来自亲友的那一部分。他急切地用眼睛搜索着“Newt”的名字，在无数次掠过相同的别人的姓名后，Theseus终于看到了几乎是在最后一页的Newt Scamander。小小的一行，可怜地瑟缩在最角落。  
他皱着眉头点开那封邮件，Newt头发柔软咬着嘴唇的模样出现在半浮空的屏幕里。  
Newt看起来很可怜的模样，或许是因为屏幕虚虚实实，他的身影看起来抖动得厉害，Theseus揉了揉眼睛。“哥哥。”Newt说。“我知道你不会回来了，不知道你是否能收到这封消息。”  
“我以后不会再来传输站了，你照顾好自己，在新的世界里要过好自己的生活。”  
“……”Theseus面对着屏幕信号戛然而止后那空寂又灿烂的黑夜与星光，一时间嗓子眼干涩，嘴唇颤抖，他的词典里找不出任何一句话来描述现在的心情。  
三四十年，相当于人类的半个人生，现在Newt应该是什么样子？是不是……头发花白？已经有了自己的儿子或是孙子？而Theseus的记忆却还停留在离开Newt前的那个温暖的夜晚里，他抱着比他体型稍小一点儿的Newt，像抱着他能触及的全部。  
从过去到现在Theseus从来没有如此心灰意冷过，现在和Newt相处的时间已经慢慢地被他们分别的时间所掩盖。在短暂的日子里他们可能不会再次遇见，他吸了吸鼻子，理智阻止了眼泪从眼眶里迸出来。  
他起身走出通讯室，一瞬间变回了那个严苛的军官：“各机组成员准备继续前进，穿梭飞行按原计划执行。”  
在此起彼伏的呲啦电流与应答中，这场银河歌剧开场了。


End file.
